Hermana Mayor
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. "No tenemos nada para recordarla, ni siquiera fotografías. Ella ya no está aquí pero quiero seguir preservando su imagen en mi memoria." Kirisuna


¡Hola les traigo más historias de SAO en español! Aunque les advierto que está un poquitín angsty a comparación de mis otros trabajos con kirisuna :P

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

" _Vas ayudar a tantas personas…" Kazuto miró con orgullo a la pequeña luz flotando frente a sus ojos, cierta melancolía brillando en ellos._

" _¡Hola! Soy una unidad guía hecha para mejorar tu experiencia en Alfheim Online. Estaré contigo en todo momento y proveeré ayuda cuando lo necesites. Por favor elige una apariencia para mí."_

 _Un menú se desplegó con varias opciones a elegir. Con suaves movimientos de sus dedos Kazuto le dio una forma humana al hada que se sabía de memoria hasta la fecha, y sin dudar por un segundo guardó las modificaciones._

" _Por favor elige un nombre para mí."_

 _Se detuvo por un momento, preguntándose a sí mismo si debía hacerlo. ¿Podría su corazón aguantar ver a esa hada idéntica aún sabiendo que en verdad no era ella? Habían sido ya años, y por dentro confiaba en que era lo suficientemente fuerte. Además, Kazuto sabía que ella no lo querría ver tan triste._

" _Yui."_

* * *

Desde su asiento en el pasto Kazuto miraba como Asuna volaba a toda velocidad, dando piruetas y curveando a cada momento. La undine parecía estar divirtiéndose mientras veía como una pequeña luz morada la seguía sin importar lo rápido que iba.

"¡Con eso es suficiente Asuna!" Kazuto la llamó desde la tierra.

Asuna asintió y descendió elegantemente, arreglando su cabello azul una vez que sus alas se desvanecieron.

"Todo parece estar en orden, por lo que vi la unidad guía siempre mantiene una distancia de medio metro sin importar la dirección o velocidad del usuario." Kazuto sonrió aliviado, cruzando sus brazos satisfecho.

"Que bien, me alegra haber ayudado." Asuna miró con una sonrisa cómo la luz morada se detuvo en su hombro izquierdo y tomó la forma de una pequeña hada con cabello morado largo y un vestido rojo y púrpura. Haciendo click en la diminuta figura se desplegó un menú y Asuna seleccionó la que leía 'Minimizar'. "Buen trabajo Yuuki."

Con una expresión estoica Yuuki se inclinó en reverencia y se desvaneció en una nube de pixeles.

"Es muy linda Kazuto, pero deberías darle al menos una sonrisa."

"Lo sé, créeme que no eres la primera en decirme eso, pero hay otras cosas a las cuales quisiera darles prioridad que mencionaron ya varios usuarios beta." Kazuto frotó su cuello cansado con un suspiro.

Con bastante tiempo en el mercado y ganando popularidad ALO decidió implementar nuevos cambios al juego, y algo que varios usuarios pedían desde hace tiempo era una pixie de navegación. Las pixies ya existían pero solo cierto número de jugadores afortunados las obtuvieron, por lo que ALO decidió hacerlas disponibles a todos los jugadores.

Fue ahí cuando contrataron los talentos de Kazuto para liderar el proyecto, y crear una nueva versión de la pixie de navegación desde cero que resultara mejor. Y aunque la unidad de navegación ya era usable y se podía personalizar al gusto, había muchas cosas que estaban incompletas.

"Creo poder agregar la siguiente actualización junto con la de ALO, así que tengo suficiente tiempo para trabajar."

Aunque Kazuto comenzó a trabajar junto con ALO para brindar la nueva unidad guía desde hace un año, Asuna aún no estaba notificada al 100% de exactamente cómo estaban colaborando. "Es bueno escuchar que todo va bien." Le sonrió algo apenada al no poder ayudar en ese ámbito, pero estaba dispuesta a dar su apoyo moral.

"¿Has tenido algún problema con tu prototipo hasta ahora?"

Asuna sujetó su barbilla pensando. "Hmm, lo único que puedo pensar es que en una ocasión Yuuki fue destruida y le tomó 24 horas regenerarse. Pensé que era muy tardado pero no estoy segura."

"Sí es tardado, deberían ser máximo 3 horas." Kazuto postró sus manos en su cintura, tomando una nota mental. "Tendré que revisar eso después."

La pareja fue interrumpida cuando se oyó la suave campana de un nuevo mensaje. Asuna miró a su esquina inferior y abrió el mensaje nuevo. Mientras lo leía sonrió. "Es Aiko, dice que su party se desconectó y quiere que vayamos a ayudarla a vencer unos monstruos más." Asuna sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados y suspiró vencida. "Tan joven pero aun así está obsesionada con volverse más fuerte. Se ve que es tu hija. ¿Vienes?"

"Ah, tal vez en un rato. Aún hay cosas que debo checar."

Asuna lo miró decepcionada, arqueando una ceja frustrada. "Pero esta vez no tardes. No es bueno que trabajes demasiado, necesitas tomar un descanso de vez en cuando."

"Sabes que no puedo decirte no." Kazuto rio nerviosamente; no era la primera vez que Asuna le advertía de esto.

Satisfecha con la respuesta Asuna le dio un breve beso en los labios. "Te estaremos esperando." Se sonrieron el uno al otro, y Asuna voló en la dirección opuesta de su esposo.

Una vez que Asuna se volvió un punto en el cielo, Kazuto regresó a su trabajo.

"Yui."

Al invocar el nombre, la pequeña hada de vestido rosa con cabello largo y negro apareció en su hombro izquierdo esperando indicaciones.

Kazuto frunció el ceño decepcionado al ver la expresión estoica que portaba el hada, una pequeña parte de él esperando que tal vez ella lo saludaría con una enorme sonrisa. "Tendré que darte una sonrisa un día de estos…"

* * *

Asuna se aventuró en el bosque donde sabía que estaba su hija, pero mientras volaba no podía evitar sentirse preocupada y desconcertada al mismo tiempo. Era cierto que Kazuto estaba trabajando duro en la nueva unidad de navegación, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era la falta de sueño o descansos que tuviera, sino los límites que se atrevía a cruzar.

¿Cómo podía Kazuto trabajar despreocupadamente con esa hada que parecía una imitación de Yui? ¿Qué no sentía nada al verla?

Ya habían pasado muchos años y la pareja había superado ese inmenso dolor que los apoderó, pero Asuna creía que no era apropiado convivir con esa nueva Yui como si nada. No se sentía bien.

"¡Mamá aquí estoy!"

Asuna volvió a la realidad al escuchar su hija llamándola desde lo alto de un árbol sujetando un arco.

La joven imp miró alrededor de Asuna y suspiró decepcionada al no ver rastro de su padre. "¿Y papá?"

"Estaba trabajando pero no tardará." Asuna le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Casi inmediatamente Aiko frunció el ceño dudosa. Sabía que su padre trabajaba duro y era bueno en lo que hacía, pero era raro convivir con él en ALO. "Bueno ni lo necesitamos, podemos las dos solas…"

Aiko sacó una flecha y la colocó en el arco, atravesando con ella a un lagarto armado que estaba frente a las dos. Asimismo Asuna sacó su florete y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el resto de los reptiles, danzando en sincronía con los movimientos de la espada.

No era secreto para Aiko lo que vivieron sus padres. A pesar de que la chica estaba enterada de que Kazuto y Asuna estuvieron atrapados en SAO y fueron de los jugadores más hábiles, Aiko no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que los veía en batalla. La gracia con la que Asuna se movía era increíble, como si cada movimiento fuera fríamente calculado.

Fue por esa belleza que ella también se fascinó del mundo virtual y lo visitó por primera vez a la temprana edad de ocho años. Cuatro años después ella seguía sumergida en esa segunda realidad y aspiraba por volverse fuerte, pero estaba consciente que aún tenía mucho por aprender.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y en solo unos instantes Asuna se detuvo y guardó su florete satisfecha, viendo frente a ella los pixeles de los monstruos desintegrarse.

"¡Woohoo! ¡Subí de nivel!" Aiko descendió del árbol para reunirse con Asuna. "Gracias mamá."

"No hay problema Aiko. ¿Esos eran todos? Pensé que habría más."

"Ah bueno había un miniboss que se supone estaría por aquí pero no lo encontramos." Aiko encogió los hombros despreocupada. "Pero no importa conseguí lo que quería."

"¿Qué te parece si esperamos a tu papá entonces?"

La sonrisa de Aiko se desvaneció, casi sintiendo lástima por Asuna. "Mamá no va a venir."

"¡Pero claro que vendrá! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Si estaba trabajando con esas pixies no vendrá. Lo va a olvidar por completo, ya me ha pasado antes." Aiko cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando hacia el suelo un tanto disgustada.

Asuna miró a Aiko con tristeza. Claramente la pequeña había sido decepcionada múltiples veces por Kazuto, ¿cómo es que apenas se estaba enterando de esto? Definitivamente iba a hablar con él después de desconectarse.

Aiko seguía en silencio y Asuna no sabía exactamente cómo responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó un pequeño zumbido detrás de ella.

"Jugador undine Asuna localizado."

Desconociendo la voz femenina Asuna se volteó y sintió su corazón dejar de latir por un segundo al ver a Yui, pero cuando recobró sus sentidos y se percató de la realidad suspiró frustrada. No muy lejos de la pixie Kazuto aterrizó frente a Asuna, y Yui regresó al hombro de su dueño.

"¿Oh terminaron tan rápido?"

"Si, gracias a mamá." Aiko respondió herida, sin atreverse a ver a Kazuto a los ojos y mucho menos al hada sentada en su hombro.

"Lo siento pequeña, quise venir lo más rápido posible pero-"

Kazuto no terminó la oración al sentir cierto disturbio en su alrededor, y antes de que pudiera advertirles un camaleón de 3 metros se quitó su camuflaje justo detrás de Asuna y Aiko. El spriggan saltó y empujó a Aiko a un lado de donde la cola del reptil la iba a golpear.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" Asuna voló lejos de la criatura y vio a Kazuto cubriendo el cuerpo de su hija en el suelo. "¿Era este el miniboss…?"

Debajo del cálido cuerpo de Kazuto Aiko miró perpleja la mirada de preocupación genuina que portaba su padre.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Kazuto agitado.

Sin saber qué decir, Aiko asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Kazuto suspiró aliviado y se levantó sacando sus dos espadas. "No perderé de nuevo a mi hija…"

Aiko se levantó con cuidado y dio unos pasos atrás, sintiendo una aura de cierta seriedad viniendo de sus padres. Miró la postura ofensiva de Kazuto y perdió el aliento al ver que al contrario de lo usual, él estaba usando dos espadas y una de ellas era Excalibur. La chica no tenía idea de que su padre poseyera tal habilidad y mucho menos un arma tan legendaria.

En retrospectiva no sabía mucho del pasado de sus padres. Cada vez que preguntaba detalles de su experiencia en SAO ambos se negaban contarle, diciendo que 'preferían no recordarlo'. A pesar de que era su hija, en ese instante Aiko sentía que no conocía del todo a esos dos guerreros frente a ella.

"Ek skýt fjórir ískaldur ör." Asuna cantó desde el aire, y de sus manos brotaron cuatro proyectiles de hielo que chocaron contra el camaleón.

Distraído por el impacto Kazuto tomó la oportunidad de saltar y atacar a la criatura con un combo de diez golpes, disminuyendo su vida considerablemente.

Los dos trabajaban en perfecta sincronía, como si lo hubieran hecho incontables veces. Asuna proporcionaría a Kazuto la oportunidad para atacar, y él la defendía cuando ella atacaba desde el aire. Era como una danza en perfecta harmonía y sincronización exacta con cada movimiento del reptil previsto, no había manera de hacerlos perder la coordinación.

'Tengo que ayudar…' Aiko tomó un poco más de distancia y armó su arco y flecha lista para disparar.

La flecha salió volando y apenas rozó a la criatura, pero fue suficiente para que el camaleón ignorara a sus padres y se enfocara en la joven arquera. Pero en un momento de sorpresa el reptil abrió su boca y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia la imp completamente vulnerable.

"¡Yui!" Gritó Kazuto lo más fuerte posible y apuntó a su hija. "¡Defiéndela!"

Acatando la orden Yui desapareció en un flash y se manifestó de nuevo frente a Aiko, creando un escudo lo suficientemente estable para salvar los puntos restantes de vida de la chica.

Aiko miró aterrorizada como Yui permaneció inmóvil ante las llamas, recibiendo el impacto por su cuenta. El escudo comenzó a quebrarse, y una vez que no resistió más Yui fue consumida por el fuego y se desvaneció en una nube de pixeles. Aiko cubrió su rostro cuando el resto del ataque fue tras ella, perdiendo ¼ de vida.

"¡Yui!" Asuna gritó aterrada.

Con un grito de furia Asuna corrió a toda velocidad embistiendo al reptil debilitado con su florete. La espada se movió como un rayo de luz en todas direcciones, y antes de que la undine pudiera usar Mother Rosario el camaleón se evaporó en el aire.

Ante los 3 apareció una ventana de felicitaciones con la experiencia que recibió cada uno, pero ninguno le prestó atención y mucho menos cuando se esfumó.

Asuna hundió sus dedos en su cabello azul frustrada, enojada consigo misma por dejarse llevar. "Sigo pensando que esa es Yui…"

"¿Asuna?"

Al escuchar su nombre Asuna miró a Kazuto con rencor, acercándose a él a grandes zancadas. "¿En serio tenías que hacerla ver como Yui? ¡¿En verdad te era necesario?!"

"No tenemos nada para recordarla, ni siquiera fotografías. Ella ya no está aquí pero quiero seguir preservando su imagen en mi memoria." Kazuto le respondió fríamente a Asuna, intentando hacerla ver su punto de vista. Él ya sabía desde el inicio que Asuna no estaba del todo de acuerdo de replicar a Yui con su unidad de navegación, y aunque el dolor seguía ahí Kazuto sentía que hacía lo correcto.

Los ojos de Asuna se cerraron enfadados una vez que se percató de que Kazuto tenía razón. Odiaba que él estuviera en lo cierto, sobre todo cuando no tenía nada con qué contestarle. Lo único que Asuna podía hacer era ver a esa Yui justo como Kazuto lo hacía: como un homenaje.

"Mamá, papá…"

Kazuto y Asuna miraron a su hija que seguía congelada justo donde Kazuto la había dejado. Aiko se había quedado tan callada que les pasó desapercibida, e incluso olvidaron que ella seguía ahí.

"¿Quién es Yui?"

* * *

Los tres se desconectaron y regresaron a casa a charlar.

Ya era tiempo de visitar uno de los muchos capítulos que vivieron Kazuto y Asuna en Sword Art Online. Y aunque no planeaban decirle todo a Aiko lo que ocurrió en aquel mundo, decidieron que por esa noche sería suficiente contarle la historia de Yui.

Entre los dos narraron la historia como la recordaban. Encontraron a Yui en el vigésimo segundo piso de Aincrad, y poco después averiguaron que la niña era una Inteligencia Artificial creada por Cardinal capaz de replicar emociones. Aunque no tenía un corazón real con cual amarlos, Yui de todos modos vio a Asuna y –en ese entonces- Kirito como padres. Los amaba, y ellos a ella también como si en verdad fuera sangre de su sangre.

Aunque estuvieron al borde de perderla en SAO volvieron a verla en ALO, y Yui apoyó a sus padres en todo tipo de aventuras en las que se metían. La pequeña fue resguardada en el NerveGear de Kazuto para siempre estar con él, y no tener que preocuparse por las órdenes de Cardinal u otro sistema al que tuviera que pertenecer.

Era como un sueño donde todo era perfecto. Kazuto y Asuna vivían sus vidas tranquilamente y Yui podía contactarlos a través de casi cualquier medio de comunicación, y además la visitaban lo más posible en ALO.

Después de la experiencia de Yuuki, Kazuto se vio mucho más motivado para desarrollar una tecnología por la cual Yui podría visitar su mundo, y que además podría ser usada para apoyar a la gente como Yuuki. Por mucho tiempo estuvo trabajando en ello, y aunque el progreso era lento todo iba bien.

Sin embargo hubo algo que nunca llegaron a considerar. Como toda Inteligencia Artificial impulsada por software, Yui necesitaba actualizaciones de un sistema. Y fue durante el embarazo de Asuna que Yui se volvió obsoleta junto con el NerveGear.

Cuando Kazuto y Asuna se percataron de lo que ocurrió ya era demasiado tarde, y Yui fue eliminada por completo.

Estaban devastados.

Kazuto intentó buscar por días algún fragmento restante de Yui sin importar qué tan pequeño fuese para ver si era posible recobrarla. Sus esfuerzos no rindieron frutos, y Kazuto y Asuna cayeron en una zanja de miseria. Pero fue por la venida de su hija y el apoyo mutuo del otro que lograron recobrarse.

Aunque el proyecto llevaba buen progreso, Kazuto no encontró motivación para continuar con lo que originalmente traería a Yui a su mundo y lo abandonó indefinidamente.

Pasaron los años mientras Aiko crecía, y para entonces Yui no era nada más que un agradable recuerdo distante. Kazuto se dio cuenta de que no tenían pruebas físicas de que Yui existió, y temía llegar a olvidarla; fue ahí cuando ALO pidió de sus habilidades y Kazuto aceptó la oferta.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Kazuto y Asuna terminaron de contar la historia, y los tres estaban más que listos para ir a dormir.

"Entonces yo tenía una hermana mayor." Aiko miró a sus padres confundida, todavía abrumada por la enorme cantidad de información.

"Si, podría decirse que era tu hermana." Asuna sonrió melancólicamente, recordando lo emocionada que Yui estaba cuando se enteró de que tendría una hermana menor.

Los ojos avellana de la niña divagaron al suelo.

"Y, ¿desearían que ella estuviera aquí?"

Antes de que Asuna pudiera decir algo, Kazuto se inclinó y acarició tiernamente el cabello negro de su hija. "Es verdad que la extrañamos, pero eso no significa que si Yui estuviera aquí ella te reemplazaría."

Avergonzada de que su padre pudo leerla tan fácil Aiko se sonrojó y lo miró tímidamente a los ojos. "¿En serio?"

Kazuto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el mismo par de ojos de Asuna en su hija; algo tenían que siempre le derretían el corazón.

"En serio."

Aiko sonrió aliviada y se lanzó a abrazar a sus padres.

Kazuto y Asuna se sonrieron el uno al otro, sujetando entre los dos a su hija. Fue en ese instante cuando miró la mano de Asuna acariciar dulcemente la cabeza de Aiko, y sintió la tibiez del cuerpo de la niña frente a él, que Kazuto se dio cuenta que toda la motivación que necesitaba para continuar estuvo en frente de él todo este tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas**

¿Creo que ese fue un final feliz? No estoy segura xD

Por alguna razón siento que Yui no duraría para siempre. ¿No se les hace deprimente la idea que Asuna y Kirito sean ancianos y Yui siga ahí? ¿Y que cuando mueran Yui se quedara sola? La verdad se me hace que esa sería una existencia MUY triste para Yui, por lo que pensé que ella se iría primero por una razón u otra y de esa idea nació esta historia.

A continuación unos últimos comentarios:

-Kazuto y Asuna tienen como 35 años en la historia, con eso de que su hija tiene 12.

-No sé por qué creo que los dos no contarían de toda su experiencia en SAO a su hija hasta que fuera mayor, fue una experiencia muy traumática después de todo.

-Asuna modificó su pixie de navegación para que se viera lo más parecida posible a Yuuki.

-Aiko es el nombre de la hermana de Yuuki (Gracias Yui Kirigaya y Fleur Noir por la sugerencia!)

Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado :D


End file.
